Gyro Gearloose (2017)
Gyro Gearloose is an inventor who works for Scrooge McDuck. He is a reccurring character for the original DuckTales series. Background He first appeared in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #140 featuring Donald Duck in Gladstone's Secret. He is an anthropomorphic chicken created by Carl Barks for The Walt Disney Company, He appears in DuckTales whenever Scrooge or the nephews need something invented but his inventions never work out the way he wants them to. Personality Although still depicted as being eccentric and good-natured, the reboot's version of Gyro is depicted as being short-tempered, impatient, sassy, arrogant, and lacks a lot of social skills. He has great affection for his inventions and never intends for them to become evil. however, he will not hesitate to stop his inventions from causing further harm or damage. History The Great Dime Chase! Gyro makes his debut in this episode, where he bursts in on a meeting between Scrooge and his board of directors to showcase Little Bulb, his latest invention. The board, led by Bentley Buzzard, is unimpressed, particularly since Gyro's inventions have a track record of turning evil-though Gyro argues that some of them are only "wildly misunderstood." He is later approached by Louie, who claims to be Scrooge's "rich" nephew and expresses interest in investing in Gyro's creation, but wants to put it to the test. Gyro willingly agrees, only to spot Little Bulb in a massive new body chasing after Louie right after he's had trouble with a soda machine. After moving Little Bulb to his list of evil inventions, Gyro attempts to intervene, but Little Bulb's recognition of him is quickly overridden by his new programming to collect dimes. Gyro persists, inadvertently helping Scrooge give the board a reason to keep him around, as Scrooge argues that Gyro and others at the Money Bin would seek revenge if they were fired. Gyro eventually succeeds in subduing Little Bulb, realizing that he had an incorrect wattage of bulb installed and that it caused him to go power mad. Later, back in his laboratory, Gyro contemplates how to control robots or even become one, and thus begins brainstorming Project Blatherskite. Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! The Shadow War! During the events of this episode, Gyro forces Donald to swallow his Barksian Modulator device to make his speech intelligible to others. Relationships Scrooge McDuck As Gyro boss they have a professional work oriented relationship. Scrooge has a lot of faith in Gyro believing that despite his short coming he believes in him to be the most brilliant minds of their time. Even though his board of directors doesn't hold Gyro in the same high regards that Scrooge does. Which causes Gyro to work really hard to please him. Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera While Fenton thinks highly of Gyro as the best scientist in the city, Gyro doesn't give Fenton equal respect. This is because Fenton is so eager to impress and prove his intellect and his abilities, that in the process he makes multiple mistake that creates a mess of things. Although at the end of Who is Gizmoduck?!, Gyro warms up to Fenton as he become more patient and kinder to him by giving him the robotic suit to be Duckburg's superhero. Physical Appearance In this version of DuckTales, Gyro has white hair and wears a green suit as opposed to his red hair and pink suit in the original series. In the 2017 series, Gyro wears a short yellow hat and black glasses, a green shirt with a pink bow tie, a brown jest black belt and tan pants. Video Appearances * (3) - The Great Dime Chase! * (11) - Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System! * (18) - Who is Gizmoduck?! Trivia *Gyro has relatives who include his father Fulton Gearlooose, his grandfather Ratchet Gearloose and his nephew Newton but none of them have appeared on DuckTales. *Some of his inventions include The Millennium Shortcut which brought Bubba the Cave Duck back from the prehistoric times and Fenton Crackshell's Gizmo Duck Suit. Category:DuckTales 2017 Category:Characters Category:2017 Characters